


MIA : Sub Rosa

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Sub Rosa, F/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony thinks about Kate, from about halfway through Sub Rosa





	MIA : Sub Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is kinda Tony realsing some stuff about Kate. Kinda sweet, but nothing much  


* * *

Tony crept up behind Kate and Gibbs.

“Just because I shave my legs and not my face…”

The rest of the sentence that Kate yelled at Gibbs was lost as an image of Kate’s silky, long, tanned legs flashed in his mind as he heard her speak.

“You Claustrophobic?”

Gibbs asked, jolting Tony roughly back to the present.

“No.”

Gibbs walked away into the sunrise. How he could do that, having been stood next to something far more beautiful, DiNozzo would never know.

“I’m going?!”

Asked Kate, delight filling an undertone in her voice. Tony watched her as she observed Gibbs looking for a change in his body language to support her theory. He smiled lovingly at her, taking in the sight of the wintry rays picking out the details in her face. He watched intently, trying to etch the sight into his memory.

She looked up at him and smiled her simple smile, full of life and happiness.

Tony quickly changed his loving smile to his prize winning smile, so that she would not find out the truth about his feelings because she obviously didn’t feel the same, if those paper wads were anything to go by.

But he would change that.

Eventually.


End file.
